


Good Fortune Deserves to be Shared (and Shikamaru is a Blessing)

by sprx77



Series: Kinktober is 20/20 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Choji has a bigger dick, Consensual Kink, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 are dating (Naruto), Established Relationship, Established Relationship Sai/Shikamaru, Happy, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, LoOK It's Kiba alright, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, OH FUCK WAIT, Orgy, POV Nara Shikamaru, Passing Shikamaru around like a snack, Pillow Princess Nara Shikamaru, Shameless Smut, Uzumaki Naruto has a big dick, pillow princess, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Sai gets Shikamaru an orgy for his birthday.Shikamaru can't say he's onehundredpercent surprised, because his husband is just Like This sometimes, but then again, he can't say much of anything at all with his mouth full. (Featuring the boys of the Rookie 9).Kinktober Day 17:gun playor bukkake
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Sai, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kinktober is 20/20 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953403
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	Good Fortune Deserves to be Shared (and Shikamaru is a Blessing)

**Author's Note:**

> I _will_ finish Kinktober! I will! I'm actually really pleased with this? I'm cracking myself up with the Sasuke jokes
> 
> previously: An orgy. Sai gets him an Orgy for his birthday. Because of course he does.
> 
> we came up with a LOT of viable title options in my server but this is the best one and I'm tired of thinking about it

It’s Shikamaru’s birthday and his husband arranged an orgy. He would like to say he’d predicted it, but Sai is—as ever—maddeningly difficult to read. He doesn’t have the same tells and responses that the average person develops, and the resistance training of a ROOT operative means he doesn’t ever give anything away, even when relaxed. It’s _habitual_ and somewhat thrilling on Shikamaru’s part, not ever being able to reason out what plans his spouse has. Redirection within a sleight of hand within a distraction; it’s like a game of shogi in twelve dimensions.

Uchiha _fucking_ Sasuke slides out of him—even his _cock_ is pretty, what the hell, the man truly could have anyone he’d ever wanted, so long as he kept his mouth shut for the duration—and rubs roughly between his cheeks. Shikamaru chokes on a moan, shocked, but Sasuke just murmurs something with an audible smirk and comes hot and wet on the small of his back. The last spurt lands on his hole and Shikamaru sputters something.

Sasuke _passes him over_ to someone and warm, rough hands settle on Shikamaru’s thighs, holding them open and him, up, without effort. He looks over his shoulder and sees Naruto grinning back at him. Shikamaru’s face immediately bursts into flames. He looks sharply forward again.

“I know you like to be a pillow princess, Shikamaru.” Naruto laughs, easily, like he isn’t rubbing a dry calloused thumb over Shikamaru’s _wet_ hole. “Don’t worry, we’re just here to use you and leave you nice and _worn out_.”

“This is grounds for a divorce.” Shikamaru mutters darkly, ignoring how fast his heart is beating. Naruto only hums as he forces Shikamaru’s head into the carpet with sure fingers, sliding into him with a low, rumbly groan.

“Why?” Sai says from nearby, as if perfectly unbothered. “You’ve always said you missed the feel of Naruto’s cock in you.”

Naruto groans, hands tightening in the back of Shikamaru’s hair and on his hip. His pace stutters, fat cock catching in all the right places anyway. He’s a fantastic shag. Shikamaru buries his face further into the carpet and denies everything.

“Sai, fuck, you can’t just _say_ stuff like that.” Naruto insists, breathless as he pounds into Shikamaru. He’s just so _wide_. Each thrust feels like it’s going to nail Shikamaru into the ground in the best way. Like it’s forcing him open again every time.

“Why? It’s true. I was surprised, you know, but it turns out you have a dick after all!” One of Naruto’s hands disappears, presumably to perform some sort of dignity-defensive punch, and when it returns it’s to grip Shikamaru’s _other_ hip and then he’s being flipped, rudely.

He groans in complaint, especially now that Naruto can see his face, and makes to cover it immediately. Naruto doesn’t let him, guiding his cock back in and then pinning both Shikamaru’s wrists down, his weight gliding forward, all sweaty golden skin and gorgeous blue eyes. Shikamaru can hardly stand to look at him; no one should be so pretty. For fuck’s sake, he practically glows!

Naruto starts up a slow, serious pace that feels like it hits Shikamaru in his fucking teeth. It’s so unfair. He tries, completely unsuccessfully, to stifle his embarrassingly out-of-breath sounds, but Naruto fucks every moan out of him deliberately, grinning.

“Love the way you sound, Shikamaru.” He confesses, smiling, and Shikamaru would like this to be over almost as much as he never wants it to end. His ass is firmly in the latter camp; he clenches down involuntarily, trying to keep Naruto _in_. It feels so good; nothing should have the right to feel so good.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Naruto steals a kiss and presses his sweaty forehead into Shikamaru’s throat, tangling their fingers together in an intimate hold as he bites down at the junction of Shikamaru’s neck and shoulder, the first spurt hot deep inside him. Naruto pulls out swiftly enough that the rest spills easily over Shikamaru’s stomach and abs, Shikamaru reaching automatically to jerk him through it, his fingers appearing slim and long around Naruto’s girth.

They don’t give him a chance to rest, which is incredibly hot. Large thighs nudge open Shikamaru’s, a thick body taking up the space Naruto had left with a parting, open-mouthed kiss to his heart. Shikamaru opens his eyes to see Kiba shuffling into place, his cockhead rosy and nudging up against Shikamaru’s balls.

“Hey, man.” Kiba greets, like he’s not hard and naked, and Shikamaru finds himself grinning sardonically back. He raises his hand in a lazy, half salute, and Kiba laughs, the rumble shaking Shikamaru’s thighs.

“Enjoying yourself?” Shikamaru asks, because Kiba is slick when he rubs the head against Shikamaru’s hole, and it’s not entirely from Team Seven’s come.

“ _Oh_ yeah,” The Inuzuka snickers. “God, he’s almost worth being around when his mouth’s full.” He jerks his head over at the couch, and Shikamaru—already knowing who this is about—tilts his head over in time to see Sasuke flip them off, though the Uchiha doesn’t look up from where he’s very occupied making out on their couch with his teammate.

“The part where he can’t talk is critical.” Shikamaru says by way of agreement, and Kiba tips his head back to laugh long and loud.

“Hey, thanks for doing this, man.” Kiba says, conversationally, and then fucks the head of his cock into Shikamaru’s hole almost casually. The mushroom of it slips in, easy as anything, and Shikamaru finds himself clamping down tight to keep it in, closing around the fattest part.

“N-no problem.” Shikamaru breaks into a fresh sweat, toes twitching against the carpet. He feels it the very moment Kiba starts to move, little shallow thrusts that push in just a little bit more of his cock each time. He seems to like pulling out completely just to _pop_ the head in again, and Shikamaru’s body always responds the same way: resisting at first and then clenching closed once the widest part has passed.

“You’re quite welcome,” Sai hums, doing something behind the Inuzuka that makes him start to pant raggedly, his thrusts becoming frantic and off rhythm.

“ _Sai_ ,” Shikamaru whines, fingers clutching at darkly tanned shoulders; Kiba’s biceps are huge and bulging under his hands, both palms pressed flush to the ground on either side his head, hips working fast and hard.

“What?” Sai asks innocently. “It’s just a few fingers.”

“ _Hey_ , man.” Kiba laughs, breathless. “You don’t see me complaining. Oh, fuck.” He evens out the strokes again, shivering every so often when Sai fingerfucks him just right, and his balls slap rhythmically against Shikamaru’s. Very quickly he groans loudly and fucks—fast, hard, and relentless—until one thrust has a curiously round hardness shoving up against Shikamaru’s hole. His mind works quickly, trying to figure out the mystery despite the flood of pleasure and hormones, but before he can comprehend it the knot _pops_ right in and Kiba’s hips almost still.

He can do a kind of aborted little thrust and that’s what he sticks with for long, long minutes, the huge knot on his cock flush firmly against Shikamaru’s prostate. Shikamaru comes with a shocked sound, semen splashing against his belly. Kiba bites his lip as he spills, and spills, and _spills_ into Shikamaru, coming the entire time, until Sai looks him in the eyes and presses a calm hand onto Shikamaru’s belly, which _feels_ intimate and makes Kiba feel that much bigger, and Kiba breaks into a fit of cursing that ends with his cock twitching violently inside Shikamaru, until he’s finally softened enough to pull out. The knot coming out feels like an anal bead, though, and Shikamaru’s cock gives a weak little jerk as more spend dribbles down the head.

“Next.” Sai says cheerfully, and Shikamaru barely has the energy to flip him off. He glares but his husband smiles serenely.

“It’s not you, is it?” Shikamaru asks, as though he would ever deny his spouse. Sai hums thoughtfully and smiles brighter.

“Of course not,” He admonishes playfully, the smile only barely reaching his eyes. Shikamaru sees the effort he puts into this and loves him for it; Sai’s eyes are only ever warm when he looks at his husband. “That would be breaking the order.”

“Order?” He asks, grabbing onto the puzzle piece with both teeth. He’s not exactly firing at all cylinders, of course, but when Shino sidles up to him and swings a leg over his messy chest, it clicks and Shikamaru can’t help but chuckle.

“I believe he is referring to the numerical order in which we are ‘taking our turns.’” Shino says, matter-of-factly. “Why? Because I am on Team Eight, and the members of Team Seven whom can reasonably be expected to fuck you have already done so.”

“Seven, eight, ten.” Shikamaru agrees, face to face with Shino’s half-hard cock. It’s unexpectedly hot to hear Shino’s deep voice say ‘fuck you’ like that, like that’s exactly what he intends on doing. He raises a hand and strokes himself to full hardness.

“Point of order.” Naruto says, from across the room, sounding breathless and heavily kissed. “Sakura would absolutely fuck him. I invented that jutsu when I was _twelve_ and her dick is mouth-watering. Please invite her next year.”

Sasuke groans, there’s laughter from all around the room, Shikamaru splutters “ _Next_ year?” and Sai makes a hum of consideration that sparks anticipation deep in Shikamaru’s gut. He bites his lip. Shino’s cock has been steadily filling out before his very eyes.

“You will take me into your throat.” Shino says, stroking his cock slowly. The other hand reaches to grip Shikamaru by the jaw. “You will do this because the others have ejaculated on you, and in you. You will taste me.”

Shikamaru felt his stomach leap into his throat. Fuck, that had no business being so hot.

“Yeah, okay.” He croaks.

“Good.” Pleased, Shino holds Shikamaru’s jaw in place as he edges forward until the flushed tip smacks into his lips. “Open your mouth for me, Shikamaru.”

Head spinning, heart racing—how did he not know Shino was like this?—Shikamaru obeys. The first thrust is slow and languid across his tongue, heavy weight. He’s intimately aware of Shino’s weight on his chest, the way he’s being held down and used for this. His mostly-soft cock twitches valiantly at his thigh, hole clenching around nothing.

“Your soft palette is very arousing.” Shino says, voice dark velvet, and it shouldn’t be hot—he should be choking on laughter—but Shikamaru can only moan around his mouthful, eyes fluttering shut. “Take me deeper—yes, like that. Good boy.”

His eyes fly open. Shino’s face is as impassive as ever, but Shikamaru can’t help the flush that reaches down his face and neck. He works on sucking properly as Shino uses his mouth, gradually elongating his thrusts until it becomes a throat thing, feeding his cock back as far as it will go. He moans, feather-soft, and makes no effort to conceal the sound; Shikamaru is distressingly into it, ears listening intently for each little sound so he can try to replicate the reaction.

He’s not able to do much, in this position; Shino feeds him cock and _uses_ his mouth, and that’s hotter than it should be, too. Finally Shino, now flushed a very delicate pink, pulls his extremely hard cock out and plays it on Shikamaru’s tongue, a bit.

“That will be sufficient.” He says, which would be confusing except he draws his cockhead over Shikamaru’s lips, shivers, and then starts coming just like that, each spurt hitting Shikamaru square on the face, neck and tongue.

He blinks stupidly. Shino pats his cheek, avoiding the splatter. “You did well.” He says, still confident and _smooth_ , and leaves as suddenly as he’d come.

“Did that just happen?” He asks Sai, who smooths down his hair thoughtfully. He rests his head against his husband’s leg. Surprisingly, Sai doesn’t leave. Instead, the next person sidles up with a warm kiss to the side of Shikamaru’s head, not even trying to move him.

“Hey, Choji.” Shikamaru greets, tiredly, head still pillowed on Sai’s thigh.

“Hey buddy.” Choji says, all warm smiles. He’s still wearing boxers. Shikamaru can see the large, familiar line of his cock against them. He should feel bad for how happy he is to see it; Choji’s cock will always be some of his happiest memories, fond first times and thrilling orgasms springing to mind when he sees it.

“Aw, man.” He says, fighting a smile as Choji picks him up with easy strength. “What a drag. You already know exactly what I like.” He peeks up at his best friend.

“Yes, how terrible.” Choji laughs as he settles Shikamaru into his favorite position, sitting in Choji’s lap but facing out into the world. His hand starts fondling Shikamaru’s cock, which perks up at a familiar, friendly touch. Choji’s fingers are _big_ and they dwarf him completely. He feels oddly safe in this grip and always has.

Or maybe that’s the inherent trust involved with getting dicked down by his best friend, who also happens to be one of the best dudes in the world.

“I got you.” Choji reassures, jerking him gently until his cock gets with the program. And true to form, he does know exactly what Shikamaru likes. He relaxes into it, knowing Choji can hold him up completely; knowing, already, that Choji knows exactly how to touch him, pace and grip and the perfect stroke worked out by lots of practice.

Shikamaru sighs with pleasure, leaning back against Choji’s firm chest, Choji’s cock pressing right up against his hole from how his legs are spread so widely around Choji’s deliciously big thighs. He’s spread so wide Choji could easily fuck into him just like this, without even nudging his cheeks apart, if only he’d lose the boxers. And Choji’s so _warm_. He envelops Shikamaru completely, one arm completely covering his chest. Shikamaru doesn’t even have to hold his own weight up; he can just relax, entirely weightless.

Of course, then Choji _does_ let go of his cock to slip his boxers down, lifting up a little to free his legs, and then his cock _is_ nudging up against Shikamaru’s twitching hole, and Shikamaru groans and shudders. Choji’s cock pressing up against his hole is more a _welcome home_ than a _hello_ , but the _hello, there_ is an unavoidable part of having Choji’s cock right there.

He squirms, trying to bear down, and Choji laughs a little, breathy right at his ear.

“You know you won’t get it in unless I _push_.” Choji says, delightfully mean, and Shikamaru bites his lip on a moan. How’s he supposed to keep it together when Choji is being _mean_ to him? That’s a rare treat on par with, apparently, Haruno Sakura giving herself a dick just to fuck you with.

“You’re too big to just slip in.” Shikamaru is forced to admit, tragically. He can feel Choji against _both_ cheeks, the heft of him far bigger than the little hole without judicious lube and pressure applied. Fortunately they have both in spades, the lube for this orgy bought in advance and helped, charitably, by semen applied directly to the area in question, and Choji’s got thigh strength for days. He never skips leg day.

“Correct.” Choji rubs the head of his dick cruelly around Shikamaru’s hole, igniting all those delicious nerve endings without stretching him. “Do you think you’re stretched enough for me, baby?”

“ _Baby_ ,” Shikamaru moans, unable to handle this. “Oh god, I wasn’t ready.”

“I’m gonna take care of you.” Choji promises, grinning with his perfect pretty teeth, almost viciously. “ _Baby_.”

Shikamaru hides his face in his shoulder, miserably turned on, except he can’t be miserable when Choji’s about to fuck his lights out.

“You gotta answer me, hun.” _Hun_! “Are you all stretched enough?” He gives the tiniest push and his cock does _not_ go in, too blunt and big for the minute pressure to slide him through, and Shikamaru groans at the hint of stretch.

“Naruto’s no slouch in the width department.” He says, to triumphant blonde crowing in the background. Somewhere his husband is rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but he can’t compare to _me_.” Choji takes one of his hands and pulls it behind his back, forcing his tits out and his back bowed, a show for the rest of the room. Shikamaru’s fingertips just barely brush the heavy, _thick_ cock and he feels his mouth water.

It feels like it’s been _forever_.

“Just get in me.” He finds himself saying, hopefully, and Choji hums thoughtfully.

“Maybe you should take two of these other guys at once, first.” He says, just loudly enough to carry. “Then you might be ready for me.”

“Dude, holy _fuck_.” Kiba laughs, impressed.

“I’ve done it before.” Shikamaru reminds, referring of course to the silky, heated skin under his fingertips, trying not to let his mouth water. He can just feel Sai taking note of the double penetration idea, jotting it down in his labyrinthian sketchbook of a brain for later. 

“Yeah, okay.” Choji says, far too easily. Shikamaru braces himself but isn’t fully prepared for the next words. “And Sai asked me to be here, so he can’t exactly _complain_ when I ruin your sweet little hole.”

“ _Fuck_.” Someone whispers and Shikamaru can’t even tell who, blood rushing to his head and loud pulse drowning out everything else. (Sasuke. It was Sasuke. He’s now currently trying to get Naruto to fuck into him without any prep at all, based on the sounds coming from that corner of the room, and Shikamaru doesn’t even _care_ because soon his brain will be _shut off_ , and he blissfully won’t have to figure shit out like that based on background noise and percentage-likely deductions.)

“ _Please_ ,” He asks, and Choji has never been one to deny him.

He releases Shikamaru’s hand, which flies up to the arm so steady across his chest, clutching on for dear life. Choji presses up, and up, and _up_ into him until with a lot of _stretching_ Shikamaru’s hole finally admits him. They’re both breathless, victorious, groaning in shared pleasure.

The first few thrusts are by necessity _slow_ , less thrusting and more _moving Shikamaru’s insides around to make room_ , it feels like, the tight channel relearning the feel of an old friend, and it’s. Big. A lot. It’s a _lot_ and Shikamaru can’t help but move, legs tightening and shaking, shifting despite himself until Choji’s big hand settles on his hip and holds him firmly in place. It disappears only briefly, to reapply some lube, and after that the huge stretch becomes less impossible and more _unbelievable_ , sliding into him thick and heady and mouth-watering.

It’s a slow ride, but _hard_ , and Choji gets him right to the edge and over it before he even knows what happens, thick thighs strong under him and one _ripped_ arm around him, and he’s surrounded and safe and _loved_. Then he’s being pushed into the carpet again and Choji fucks him through it, his giant cock pressing Shikamaru _wide_ , and it’s not long before Choji pulls out to come all over his back, and spine, and ass, and on the incredibly sensitive backs of his thighs, and Shikamaru lays there and takes it, brain absolutely fucked out of his skull, face down and ass up on the living room floor.

He isn’t aware of time passing.

The next thing he knows, Sai is saying “There you are,” in a considering tone of voice, and there’s the unmistakable sound of someone jerking off next to him, and then there’s come in his _hair_ and on his neck, and then on his calves for good measure.

“Done.” Sai says in tones of great pride and success, and Shikamaru’s toes curl into the carpet.

“Thank you.” He manages, exhausted but pleased, and Sai presses a sweet kiss to his temple.

In a moment, his husband will pick him up and clean him off and deposit him into the warm bath Shikamaru can hear running in the other room; all their guests had cleared out with the soundless exits of considerate shinobi, at least two of whom could literally teleport.

For now, Sai smooths a hand over his cheek—the one Shino had missed, and possibly the only clean place on him save for the soles of his feet, and smiles at him, small and real and pleased.

“You’re welcome, Shikamaru. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/)  
> or  
> [Watch me flail on twitter](https://twitter.com/jimothydrake/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this please feel free to [ come join my discord (IF you're an adult)](https://discord.gg/DkcVZ4g) where we are like this all the time and love new friends


End file.
